And I'll be Sending All My Loving to You
by naturally morbid
Summary: One-Shot. "Must you really leave?" Isaak Fernand von Kampfer asked as he stroked the younger man's silky brown locks.


Author's Note: Okay, this is my first Dietrich x Isaak. It's really just fluff I guess. Yes, more Beatles lyrics. Seems to be an obsession huh? Besides the point though. I'm not sure why this song made me think of them. I hope I got things right. So enjoy? The lyrics from the song appear in _italics. _Supposed to be the night before Dietrich is assigned to Istvan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood or it's characters. I also do not own the title of this story or the lyrics used, The Beatles do.

* * *

And I'll be Sending All My Loving to You

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

_Tomorrow I'll miss you..._

"Must you really leave?" Isaak Fernand von Kampfer asked as he stroked the younger man's silky brown locks. He pushed them out of his eyes so that he could see the shining gray orbs underneath.

"You could always order me to stay back," he replied as he snuggled closer to the Methuselah. He breathed in his seemingly natural scent of cigarillo smoke. It was the kind of smell that only came with years of the practice. It was a comfort to Dietrich von Lohengrin.

"That is true Dietrich," the older man sighed. The couple was resting in the comfort of Isaak's bed. They were hiding from their duties as Orden members for just a few hours of closeness; Hiding from prying eyes of other members.

"Of course it is true," the Puppetmaster smiled. Isaak smiled down at his subordinate-turned-lover. The young Terran was the devil in an angel's body. He was so beautiful that Isaak found it hard to believe he could love him.

There were other much younger men in the Orden that would die for Dietrich to pay attention to them, if only for a second. It had nothing to do with his strings but his striking features. For a mere Terran, he was stunning.

Isaak pressed his lips against Dietrich's in a slow and gentle manner. He could feel Dietrich smile. He loved it when the young man smiled. It was that smile he first fell in love with.

Isaak had trouble believing that he was in love though. He never had much of a mind for love. It was an idea, not cold and printed numbers. It was not fact or business; it could not be controlled or proven by science. It could simply not exist if you really thought about it.

But he was in love all the same. He was in love with a beautiful devil, nestled beside him.

"I might just change that order and keep you all to myself," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around him a little tighter as if trying to keep him from leaving. Dietrich was in no mood to leave. He could have lay there forever.

"Then change it," he whispered back. "Send someone else," he said seductively. His own lips were pressed close.

"Mm but I can't find someone else to do it," Isaak sighed. It was true. It was a mission just for Dietrich and his special ability. "There is no one else like you." His lips brushed against Dietrich's.

"Of course," he smiled. He touched Isaak's face, tracing his jaw line and fine features. "I'll miss you," he frowned.

"And I, you." Isaak allowed Dietrich to shut his eyes with his soft fingertips. He kissed the older man, smiling into it.

_Remember I'll always be true..._

"Don't worry, you're still the one I want."

* * *

_And then while I'm away_

_I'll write home everyday_

_And I'll send all my loving to you..._

Dietrich was getting ready to leave for his mission in Istvan. He was waiting in his quarters for Isaak to come and get him.

He did not want to be away for so long. Isaak would not be there to hold him, to kiss him, to be with him. His pretty face was dragged down in a frown.

"Dietrich, are you ready?" the Magician asked with a sad smile from the doorway, his trademark cigarillo in hand.

"Yes." He tried not to frown. He knew Isaak hated it when he frowned.

"Try not to look so sad," Isaak told him as he put his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. "The time will pass. You will find something to amuse yourself with," he tried to smile.

"I can't keep my strings to myself." They shared a small laugh but it awkward and forced. "Isaak, I really am going to miss you," Dietrich told him as he abandoned his things and wrapped his arms around the Methuselah.

"I am going to miss you as well Dietrich. You can contact me though, you know that." They shared a passionate kiss.

"I will contact you every day," Dietrich whispered. "I love you."

"I love you as well." They shared one last kiss before Dietrich had to leave. Isaak felt as if a part of him was missing; he felt empty even if he did not look it. The Terran would be home before long.

_All my loving..._

* * *

Author's End Note: So I hope I didn't do too bad. I'm really really nervous about this one. If you're seeing this message then that means you're at the end near the review button which you click to leave some. 


End file.
